


男友力三十题

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 倾向一边的雨伞

在最后一次仔细的确认报告并没有什么其他的小错误后，里昂终于能够从接口处拔出存储卡喘口气了。这份报告耗费了他相当长的时间，而现在的成果比预想中的还要不错，他能够打赌这已经足够完美到令那些恼人的上级闭嘴。

当他把打印好的文件上交后，也是到了可以下班的时间了，这就是外勤特工的好处，如果让他在办公室一直无所事事的坐到规定时间才能够离开，那还不如让他去面对那些该死的感染者。

雨下的有些大了，里昂想，但幸好他在办公室留了备用雨伞，这也让他避免了会大范围淋湿的可能性。

「早退？不得不说你的工作习惯实在是不怎么好。」

当里昂前脚刚踏出总部大楼时，突如其来的女声让他差点没一个打滑就这么冲进雨中。有点怀疑自己是否出现幻听的特工机械性的转过头，熟悉的红色轮廓就这么印在视网膜上。带着一脸笑意的女间谍慵懒的靠在让人不易察觉的角落处，等待他接近时才往前走了几步从阴影中显现出来。

「艾达？！」里昂讶异的瞪大双眼，随即很快反应过来。他快步靠近对方，哗啦的打开伞试图用它去遮掩来自建筑物内探究的视线，「你疯了吗？这里可是DSO的总部！」里昂一边说着一边试图将艾达从其余特工的可见范围内带离，他用背对着总部的角度，以一种半拥抱对方的姿势去隔绝那些警觉的目光。

「我只是碰巧路过而已。」相比里昂来说，艾达倒是显得冷静许多。她可不认为一群连她的信息都没办法调查出来的菜鸟能够真正的做些什么，但她还是顺势挽住里昂的手臂跟随着他走向视线死角。

「一个曾经被国际通缉的女间谍碰巧路过？」里昂在艾达的耳边嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着，将伞往她那偏了偏。他这把可怜兮兮的小伞可没办法帮两个人完美的抵挡住过大的雨势，所以里昂只有尽可能减少艾达会被淋湿的面积，「我可不相信。」

「你真的认为这栋总部除了你之外还有别的能够吸引我吗？」艾达挑了挑眉说到，恼人的雨滴让她不得不朝里昂靠的更近，随后女间谍才后知后觉的发现他们之间的距离已经不能够继续缩小了。她已经紧紧地、过于亲密的贴靠在里昂的身上了。

有，而且太多了。里昂在内心默默地给出答复，对方危险的眼神让他把准备脱口而出的话有重新咽了回去。他又再度将伞往艾达那边移动了一点，为了对方不易察觉的细微抖动，大概是偏强的风力改变了雨滴坠落路线的缘故。这倒是让里昂手忙脚乱了一阵，并且开始为自己只带了这么一把小伞而感到懊恼。

不过小伞倒是有它的好处，虽然里昂已经能够感觉自己的背和一部分肩膀被雨水淋湿了，但怀中属于艾达的温度却让他心猿意马。

「所以我能够将你这句话理解为想我了？」里昂很自然就将艾达的话朝着自己喜欢的方向理解，并且露出了一贯的、自鸣得意的笑容。然后低头非常大胆的用嘴唇蹭了蹭艾达后劲裸露的那片肌肤，这是在公共场合，不过雨伞能够非常方便的作为遮挡物。

「怎样理解是你的自由。」艾达既没有承认也没有反驳，转而抓紧了里昂环绕在她腰上的那只手。

这句话让里昂一路上，直到返回公寓都保持着犯傻的笑容。而在关上防盗门后，他也终于急不可耐的丢下雨伞，将准备往里走的女间谍拉进怀中。

老天，他有没有说过他实在是太想念艾达了？里昂在将对方抱在怀中后发出一声叹息，随后用一只手轻柔的抚摸过艾达黑色短发，手指缓缓的穿过那些发丝——顺服干燥，这令里昂感到非常满意，这么说他确实没让太多的雨滴淋湿对方。

感受到对方小心翼翼动作的女间谍轻笑一声，溢满了的思念让她猛然间明白为什么自己会在刚下飞机，疲惫不堪的时候冒险前往DSO的总部。她只是想要普通的见上里昂一面，仅此而已，但她得到的远比计划中的要多的多。艾达放松下来让自己靠近里昂的怀抱，然后伸出手去环抱对方的后背。即便是隔着湿哒哒的衬衫，她还是能够清楚的感受到特工较高的舒适体温。

湿透的衬衫？

艾达突然皱眉拉开了与里昂的距离，在对方疑惑不解的眼神下带有目的性的用手触碰着面前的衬衫。他的胸前是干燥的，而一边的肩膀和后背已经湿的能够拧出水来——那片干燥的部位是她刚才一直依靠着的。大抵是由于雨天过于昏暗的亮度，她在返回公寓的途中完全没发现这点。

「你该换件衣服。」艾达闭上眼睛深吸一口气说到，她很喜欢里昂这些总是会令人感动的小动作，并且也同样明白特工想听见的并不是她的道谢。一点预知都没有就这么任性出现的人是她，而里昂则是一直默默跟随在她身后展现自己独有的温柔。

「衣服可以等会再换。」里昂再度伸出双手把艾达紧紧的搂入怀中。他渴望这个拥抱已经有两个月的时间了，这对于他来说实在是太长了。衣服，任何事情都可以等，现在的他只想就这么安静的感受艾达那令人眷恋的气息，「我想你了，艾达。」

艾达从这句犯规的话中听出了点不受控制的细小委屈，随后决定放任里昂任性的举动。将自己的男友扔在公寓中两个月并且毫无联络，这确实过点过分了——或许下次她该利用任务中少有的喘息空隙发几条短信，打个电话。

但湿透的衣服是个更加重要的问题，她可不想在彼此私人的相处时间照顾感冒的里昂。

几分钟的等待后，艾达决定着手脱去降低里昂体温，让他不受控制开始颤抖的湿衬衫。她在不打断里昂拥抱的情况下拉开了一点点距离，双手在两者间少的可怜的缝隙间挪动着，尝试解开对方的扣子。

「艾达。」里昂不甘心的嘟囔着对方的名字，侧头亲昵的亲吻着她的脸颊。他感受到艾达的双手隔着衬衫一层薄薄的布料抚摸过他的腹部及胸膛，甚至有点恶作剧性质的磨挲着。

「我也想你了，帅哥。」艾达在平静的给出回应的同时加快了手中的速度，她灵巧的解开所有纽扣后催促着对方快点脱掉。

没有支撑的衬衫很快就掉在了地上，发出啪嗒一声。

里昂并没有对它做过多的理会，而是继续移动自己的嘴唇，直至触碰到艾达的。他伸出舌头舔过对方的唇瓣，试探性的往更里面深去。艾达几乎在下一秒就指挥着自己的舌头触碰上去了，带着意外的热情迎接特工。来自女间谍的回应比想象中的还要强势，她吮吸着里昂的舌吻挑逗着对方，用牙齿轻轻的咬着。她感受到特工微刺的胡茬和将她整个包裹住的气味。

「天哪，我也想念这个。」当双方的变得气喘吁吁后，里昂才结束这个吻。他缓慢而又仔细的顺着艾达的唇角舔去那些下滑的唾液。他持续下移直到唇能够触碰到艾达细白的脖颈，然后啃咬着在上面留下痕迹，同时咂舌品味着他最爱的味道。

里昂有点粗暴的解开艾达的裙子，拉下拉链将它整个脱落。随后将自己的膝盖挤进对方的双腿间，就这么把艾达压在墙上，一只手开始抚摸过她手感极佳的大腿。他笼罩着艾达的强壮身躯正逐渐的升温，对方不经意间抚弄她大腿的手指让女间谍因为风势而有些冰冷的身体变得燥热。

「迫不及待？」艾达略带戏弄的说着，用双手捧住里昂的脸颊。她认真的注视着对方，而特工带有渴望与急切的蓝眼睛让她感到十分的满意，所以她凑上前带着鼓励性质的轻咬着里昂的嘴唇。

「对于你，当然。」里昂在应对艾达的亲吻时分心回答，继续让自己的手逐渐上移伸入对方的衣服下摆。他用手指缓慢的爱抚着艾达平坦的小腹，设法绕至她的后背，毫无章法的尝试着解开阻碍他上抚的胸罩。

随后他感觉到艾达动了动由于姿势的缘故而碰巧被他夹住大腿，以一种折磨人的力道摩擦着他下半身。里昂抽了一口气，以极快速度汇集的热流让他的裤子鼓起一块，而厚重的牛仔裤让他难受的扭动了几下。察觉到这点的女间谍轻笑出声，紧接着继续这个毫不留情的挑逗。

她曲起膝盖不断挤压着里昂勃起的阴茎，听着对方在她耳边压抑着的低沉喘息，感到出乎意料的性感。

里昂粗暴的扯掉艾达已经被他解开扣子的上衣与内衣，随手甩在了地上。他扶上艾达的臀部猛地将她托起，强行让她的双腿缠住他的腰部。他挺了挺腰让自己发烫的勃起隔着牛仔裤贴上艾达的私密处开始磨蹭，而对方则因为他的动作颤抖了一下，发出了一声压抑的呻吟。

随即里昂往前一步将艾达压在墙壁上，低下头顺着对方的脖颈轻咬着一路往下，吮吸着她的肌肤留下属于自己的印记。他将艾达早已在他之前的抚摸下挺立的乳头纳入嘴中，用舌尖抵住挑弄着，然后用手揉捏着另一边。艾达不得不花费更大的精力减低自己呻吟的音量，她夹紧了里昂的腰部不满足与特工有一下没一下的摩擦。

有墙壁的支撑应该不会有太大的问题，里昂思索着，指挥着覆在艾达臀部的那只手往前移，粗暴的扯掉她的内裤。

当里昂的手指毫无阻碍的插入后，艾达加重了环抱住里昂的力道才没有在那一瞬间失去平衡。欲望的不断蔓延以及胸部传来的酥麻快感让艾达重重的喘息着，她咬着下唇吞下了带有呜咽的呻吟。正在尝试着在对方胸口留下更多印记的特工抬起头，他温柔的舔过紧咬着的下顺，将舌头挤进她的嘴中给予了艾达一个湿漉漉的亲吻。他指挥着大拇指按压着女间谍阴蒂。

艾达为此而颤栗着，湿软的呻吟终于从缠绵的吻中溢出，她的气息开始变得絮乱。她感受到里昂手指的抽插搅动，对方甚至还尝试着曲起手指轻刮着。敏感的内壁忠实的朝艾达传输着无法忽视的愉悦，这使她条件反射的夹紧了自己的大腿，整个人为此而抖动着。

有些担忧艾达会不小心失去平衡摔在地上的特工将另一只手不怎么甘心的从对方柔软的胸部撤离，转而再度托住她的臀部。

「难道你就打算这样？」艾达喘息着在里昂耳边慵懒的说道，她施加双臂的力量让自己的胸脯紧贴上对方赤裸的肌肤，用舌头挑衅般慢腾腾的舔去里昂皮肤上那些由发丝滑落的雨滴。

「不。」里昂回答，他的呼吸跟随着艾达一起变得急促，同时也顾不上稳定艾达的平衡，就这么胡乱的试图解开自己的牛仔裤。这比想象中的要艰难得多，毕竟来自于艾达的挑逗可是一点都没有减少，特别是当她咬上他的耳廓之后。

几分钟后里昂终于笨拙的解开了牛仔裤，顺带将白色的拳击内裤一起扯下。他抽出了自己的手指，让发烫坚硬的阴茎就这么毫无阻碍的触碰上了艾达早已湿透的阴部，相互间不停磨挲着，惹来了艾达不满足的轻哼。

喘着气不断克制自己别太急躁的里昂用双臂将艾达的大腿架开，他深吸一口气让阴茎对准穴口艰难的插入，过程中不断轻声嘟哝着些安慰话语。在对方热情而又紧密的包裹下，里昂眯起眼睛艰难的喘息。

「你是我的。」艾达故意在里昂的耳边吐着气。

「你的。」来自于女间谍让人无法拒绝的笑容终于让里昂等不及对方的适应，就这么耸动腰肢用力的抽插起来。他克制不住的将艾达用力压在墙壁上，猛然间退出然后再狠狠的插入，毫不留情的碾过对方体内的敏感点。

突如其来的变化令艾达原本压抑的呻吟变得高亢，不得不咬住里昂的肩膀浑身颤抖着去承受这些不停歇上涌的快感。她不受控制的将里昂的阴茎咬的更紧，下一秒她模糊间听见了里昂加重的喘息与低沉的呻吟。

「我爱你，艾达。」里昂吸了一口气，灰蓝色的眼眸中露出了令人兴奋的温柔光芒。他用舌头舔过不久前才留下的吻痕，一只手扶稳对方后，另一只开始探上前揉搓着对方的阴蒂。他的指腹有技巧的按压画圈，不时用指甲轻轻刮搔着。

艾达的腿无力的挂在里昂身上，她已经将自己的大部分重量交给了特工。坚硬的阴茎似乎要将她的体内搅得一团糟，但不可否认这个感觉实在是不算坏，她闷哼着发出更多呻吟，伸出舌头舔过里昂肩膀被她咬伤的皮肤。

她甚至能够清晰的感受到体内阴茎的形状，已经将她狠狠塞满毫无缝隙的巨大。里昂每一次的退出都能够带来更多的空虚，随后是进入后足以让她晕头转向的满足。她的身体在对方的进攻中不断地颤抖，高潮所带来的发麻的快感让她脑袋一片混乱。紧接着就像是为了表明归属似的，她在里昂的脖子上与胸膛下留下更多丝毫不差于他给自己的吻痕。然后她侧过头去迎合特工凶狠的亲吻，感受着对方有些刺的胡茬与澎湃而出的情感。下一秒她无意识的绞紧对方的大家伙，使里昂不受控制的射了出来，嘶哑的呻吟让他听起来就像是一只觅食的大型猛兽。

里昂没忘记托住艾达的臀部接过她的重心避免疲惫的女间谍摔到地上，他贴过去亲昵的蹭了蹭对方汗津津的颈窝。一段时间内他们就这样相互拥抱着调整自己急促的呼吸，直到彼此间胸膛的起伏恢复正常。

「满足了吗，帅哥？」艾达抬起一只手捏着里昂的后颈说到，带着不易察觉的温柔抚摸过特工依旧带有雨水的脊背，描绘着那些不平整的伤痕。

「你还忘了点什么。」里昂小声的抗议着，抬头用执着的眼神与她对视。

他索要糖果的眼神实在是太可爱了。艾达在内心嘀咕，在对方锲而不舍的等待中叹息一声，偏头亲吻着他的脸颊。

「我也爱你，里昂。」


	2. 我一直在这里

里昂在一片漆黑中精准的捉住了朝他伸来的那只手。

迅速、幅度较大的动作恰好拉扯到他的伤口，这让里昂不得不为痛楚闷哼一声。他没有做出其它的动作，而是就这么躺在病床上——没错，就是病床，然后抓住对方的手。这其中很大一部分原因当然是他对于这只手的主人太过于熟悉了。

「看来你的运气一向不错，肯尼迪特工。」性感的嗓音淡淡的响起，其中夹杂着的一丝不满和嘲讽令躺在床上的特工无端的打了个冷颤。

里昂认为他应该找点解释的理由，但对方温热的手掌促使他等不及的睁开双眼，在黑暗中准确的对上了站在床边的身影。她大概穿了她最喜欢的红色，里昂望着对方想象到，紧了紧自己的手，她没有拿出武器，是不是代表着这次只是正常的探病？

「艾达。」里昂用他那略微干涸的喉咙沙哑的叫到，紧绷的神经再度放松下来。

后者猛地将床头灯打开。

突如其来的光亮让里昂条件反射的眯起了眼睛，他花了一点时间才适应过来，随后继续望着艾达。对方正居高临下的审视着他，锐利的视线令他不自觉的用另一只手摸了摸绑在头上的绷带。她看上去有点生气，里昂紧张的咽了咽口水，那应该属于生气吧？

「个人英雄主义，嗯？」艾达弯下腰将头凑到里昂的耳边，拖长尾音危险的说到。

「我没有别的选择，艾达。」里昂沉默了几分钟后给出回应，这或许确实有些冒险了，他现在也已经尝到了后果。

「如果你的速度再稍微慢上一点，那么现在你就该待在坟墓里而不是安逸的躺在病床上了。」艾达尽可能冷静的指出事实，她的手可能在说出这句话的同时不自然的抖了一下。虽然她很清楚里昂的冒险精神，但是这种在她看来纯粹是秉去了理智的找死行为可不常见。她明白对方的理由，没错，政府特工有着自己天杀的职责。

他们从来不会相互干预彼此的工作，但这并代表艾达喜欢看着里昂找死。

「你这是在担心？」里昂犹豫的说到，他很肯定自己鲁莽的行径没有给艾达的任务带来任何影响。

「你差点就死了，里昂。」艾达挑了挑眉再度指出。

所以应该是担心。里昂无声的叹了口气，他不该期望能够从艾达口中得到准确回答，不过没有什么事是在劫后余生见到女间谍更让人感到愉悦的了，他盯着对方半响思索着，动了动依旧抓着艾达不放的那只手，猛然间用力将她下拉，同时艰难的抬起上半身。

「我一直在这。」他一字一顿的说道，随后是一个带了大概那么点安抚意味的吻。

相比于里昂的小心翼翼，艾达倒是毫不犹豫的咬上了对方的下唇，同时感受到了略微带刺的胡茬。她在里昂能够反应过来之前将舌头探进他的嘴里，触碰到他的舌头随后纠缠在一起。药味让这个吻变得有些苦，她想或许这种令人难以忍受的苦涩药味就是里昂没有睡着的原因。

但她没有就这么退开，决定继续这个湿漉漉的亲吻。对方的嘴唇温暖干燥，这与她所能够感受到的属于特工冰凉的手有着极大的差别。里昂在愣了一愣后很快给出回应，他吮吸挑逗着艾达的舌叶，用空闲的另一只手按压住她的后脑。

属于女间谍强势而迷人的吻在里昂再次发出闷哼时结束，他无意识压迫到的伤口正不断提醒着他自己的状态。里昂有点不甘心的顺着艾达推搡的力道躺回病床上，他仔细的盯着对方水润的红唇，低沉的叹息，下一秒猛地以不可拒绝的力度扯过轻声喘息的艾达，令她沉重的摔在了自己身上。

恰好的角度让里昂能够继续咬啮着艾达的唇瓣，他搂住对方柔韧的腰感到无比满足，虽然他的伤口因此而隐隐作痛。

「看样子你还想多住几天院。」艾达侧脸躲过了里昂的下一个亲吻，略带讥讽的开口。过于接近的距离让她能够清楚的嗅到特工身上散发着的消毒水气味以及几分钟前为止还没有出现的血腥味，刚才的那一下让他因为药物而强行愈合的伤口重新裂开。

「别去管那些伤口。」里昂不满意的嘀咕着，偏头让细碎的轻吻落在艾达的脖颈上，「我喜欢这个惊喜。」他低沉的说到，用手缓慢的抚摸过女间谍的脊背，直至抵达她的臀部。

艾达撑起自己的身体，她注视正热切望着她的特工，那双亮晶晶充满了渴望的灰蓝色眼眸令人难以拒绝。几分钟后看上去像是陷入沉思的女间谍叹了口气，她掀开盖着里昂的被子，跨坐在他的身上，一只手扶着他不断起伏的胸膛。

隔着单薄的衬衫她能够感觉到对方身上的绷带，但里昂手掌所带来的爱抚显然是告诉她必须忽略这一问题。艾达在精神上耸了耸肩，她太了解特工究竟有多么不在乎自己的伤势。随后她俯下身，亲昵的啃咬上里昂上下滚动的喉结。

她按着里昂的肩膀紧紧的压迫着他，让试图想要坐起身的特工牢牢的被禁锢在床上。她的动作简洁不容抗拒，成功获得了里昂不满意的轻哼。对方在她的动作下小幅度的喘息着，因为她挑逗性十足的舔咬而发烫的勃起贴着她的大腿。

里昂不甘心的将手顺着艾达的衬衫下摆伸入，指腹摩擦过对方细滑的肌肤。他由小腹一路向上，反复的抚摸过艾达腰侧的伤痕，最后到达她质地上等的内衣。

他灰蓝色的眼眸一眨不眨的盯艾达观察着女间谍的表情，在没有得到拒绝后一点一点轻推着阻碍他动作的胸罩。

艾达缓了口气停止了对于里昂喉结的折磨，为对方粗糙的指腹眯起双眼，转而侧头在特工的脖子上留下湿漉漉的吻痕，扶着他肩膀的那只手开始下滑，灵巧的解开里昂病服的纽扣。

她让自己的吻落在里昂略微渗血的绷带上，然后继续下滑。唾液在特工整齐的腹肌上留下晶莹的痕迹，她咬着对方的皮肤直到令它泛起明显的红色。后者的呼吸为此变得急促，贴在女间谍肌肤上的手有了一丝颤抖。

「你喜欢这样，对吧？」艾达为里昂的颤抖轻笑一声，嘴唇贴在他的皮肤上呢喃道。

「我想我更愿意主动些。」特工尽可能以游刃有余的语气回应来自女间谍的挑衅，他伸手抓住艾达的手臂，而对方在挑了挑眉后顺着他的力道往前倾，满足了里昂想要从她这得到另一个吻的愿望。

里昂吮着艾达刚才还在他胸膛兴风作浪的舌头满足的哼着，他灵巧的打开对方碍事的衣扣，手掌轻柔的抚过她的腰侧，用手臂环过她的背。随后他在艾达的内衣扣上花了点时间，有些粗暴笨拙的解开。

他开始用舌头推搡对方的，找准机会把它挤进艾达的嘴中。他划过她的上颚，略带暗示性的前后摩擦着艾达不甘示弱缠绕上来的舌头。他紧了紧搂住艾达的力道，当这个吻在令双方都缺氧的竞争中结束后，他猛地将彼此的位置翻转。

伤口因为里昂的动作短暂的发出哀嚎，但特工认为这点疼痛完全值得。他轻柔的舔去艾达嘴角溢出的一丝唾液，随即将目标放在了她的脖颈处，再持续下移，把吻印在她的胸口。他用鼻子蹭了蹭艾达柔软的乳房，温热的鼻息令对方不自觉的揪紧了他的衣服。

里昂将艾达挺立起来的一边乳头含入嘴中，用牙齿磨挲着，故意发出色情的吮吸声。而对方低沉的、不易察觉的一丝呻吟鼓励了他的动作，他的舌尖灵巧的划着圈舔弄，抽出一只手揉搓过她另外一边，继续爱抚过她线条优美的腹部，直到抵达她长裤的边缘，尝试着脱去。

艾达喘着气扯了一下里昂的刘海，正埋在她胸脯忙碌的特工不怎么情愿的抬起头，眼眸中充斥着疑惑。对方的表情让艾达弯起嘴角，勾了勾里昂的下巴示意他往前靠。她将自己的双手维持在里昂的腰侧，在他连带着全身朝前动作的同时将手从他裤子的边缘伸入，手掌划过对方的臀部褪去他的裤子。

随后她朝一脸讶异的特工露出挑衅的笑容，嘲讽他过于缓慢的动作。

里昂试图做些什么来回应来自艾达的挑衅，不过注意力大部分被女间谍放在他臀部的双手夺走了。他嘀咕着艾达听不清的抱怨，侧头猛地咬上她的脖子。力道大概有些大了，这令艾达不怎么自然的皱了皱眉，对方的舌头在下一秒钟刷过她泛疼的皮肤，憋了一口气似的快速扯下她的裤子。

「难道不为伤患着想一下吗？」里昂含糊不清的嘟囔着，往后稍微退了退，勃起的阴茎划过艾达小腹的肌肤最后贴在她的私密处，随即抬头亲吻着她的脸颊，描绘过她的唇瓣。

下个瞬间里昂不得不咽下一声由于艾达按压他伤口而产生的闷哼，随即决定不再用自己的伤势开玩笑，说真的，他可不愿意在医院待的太久。

他开始用勃起的阴茎摩擦着艾达，颤栗由下之上席卷了女间谍，从脊椎传递到大脑的酥麻感令她不自觉的抖了抖。里昂也为彼此间的触碰呼出一口气，灰蓝色充斥着欲望及渴望的眼眸紧紧锁定她。

当里昂将手往下探挑逗她的阴核时，艾达游刃有余的呼吸开始加重，她喘息着，在对方不轻不重的揉捏中发出低沉的呻吟。她指挥着自己的腿缠上里昂精壮的腰，扭动胯部迎合他的动作——特工拥有着该死的、灵巧的手指，在他那有些老茧的指腹围绕着她的阴核打转时，艾达克制不住自己颤动的双腿以及呻吟的音量。

里昂舔了舔艾达的耳廓，在含住她耳垂的同时将手指伸进她的体内。他轻刮着女间谍敏感的内壁，小幅度的抽插着。

艾达为里昂的动作满意的眯起眼睛，她环过特工的脖颈，压着他的后脑发起了一个令人窒息的深吻。她轻咬着里昂的下唇，舌头不甘示弱的撬开对方微张的双唇，伸进去不留余地的挑逗着他的口腔。

里昂的呼吸猛的加重，他一边抽出插入艾达体内湿润黏滑的手指，一边去应对她凶猛的就像是贪婪的要将他吞入腹中的深吻。察觉到手指离开的艾达扬起一边的眉毛，抬起臀部扭动着磨挲里昂发烫坚硬的大家伙。

这几乎让特工倒吸一口气，他浑身的肌肉在艾达的挑逗下紧紧绷起，淡色的眼眸逐渐加深。他在艾达耳边发出呻吟，比平时要低沉的音色显得无比性感。

「艾达。」里昂不满足的叫着对方的名字，他轻轻移动艾达的臀部好让自己的阴茎对准她已经湿漉漉的穴口。几次深呼吸后里昂挺腰缓慢艰难的进入她的体内，密密麻麻的吻随着他的低头而落在了艾达的胸口。

他听见了来自女间谍的轻笑声，这让里昂开始抽送自己。他急切的撞击着艾达的体内，彼此间亲密无间的摩擦着。他喜欢这种结合，里昂分神的想到，为艾达舒适的体内气喘吁吁，老天，她的内部在挤压着他。

他抬高艾达的腰部，好让自己能够更深入的贯穿她。里昂不断的进攻着她的敏感点——他有没有说过他爱惨了艾达夹杂着喘息的呻吟？他对上艾达弥漫上兴奋与欲望的金褐色眼眸，用力的挺了挺自己的下身表达对此的喜爱。

艾达承受将她思维搅成一团糟，不断磨灭理智的快感。她加大环住里昂后颈的力道，凑上前在他形状姣好的锁骨留下明显的痕迹，带出血丝。她空出一只手磨蹭着里昂的胸肌，紧接着在她偏爱的腹肌上画着圈。

她承受着属于里昂大家伙的猛烈撞击，快速而激烈的运动让她心跳加速。肉体间的撞击声与明显的水渍声刺激着她的神经，她放弃了挑逗对方转而搂着他的背躬起身，弹性十足的乳房压在特工健硕的胸肌上。

女间谍不断收紧的内部令里昂咬住牙，他腾出一只手伸到双方相连的下身，摸索着逗弄艾达突起的阴核。对方因为他的动作而猛的僵硬，随后又在他耳边发出满足的嘟囔。

里昂不断地抽插着，来自于艾达内壁的挤压让他原本就坚硬的阴茎变得更加炙热，他灵巧的在她的体内旋转着，用前端研磨着对方的敏感处。他持续不断的挑逗着艾达的阴核，揉搓着直至对方因为太多的快感而颤抖。

高潮的来临使艾达无法控制的贴近里昂，她将脸埋进了特工颈窝，刚才就一直伴随着的药味和消毒水的气味再度变得明显起来，艾达颤动喘息着想起他们现在正处于医院的病房。

她抬起脑袋想要说些什么，但里昂先一步堵住了她的嘴，让还没来得及发出的呻吟在亲吻中消失。他没有拔出来，而是这么任凭精液争先恐后的射了进去。然后里昂朝艾达露出一个介于餮足和得意之间的笑容，完全不想动弹的倒在了她身上。

他闭上眼睛慵懒的磨蹭着艾达的肩膀，裂开的伤口所带来的血腥味在空气中蔓延。

「如果你的伤口感染……」被压住无法动弹的女间谍危险的挑起眉毛。

「别去管这些伤口，」他小声的咕哝着，仅仅是稍微改变姿势抱住艾达，扯过已经有一大半掉在地上的被子盖住彼此，「我很好，它也很好。」

行吧，艾达深吸一口气，困倦的闭上双眼。她倒是不介意欣赏特工得知要增加住院时间，一脸后悔莫及的可爱表情。


End file.
